The present invention relates to an mobile on-board computer system with operation units for machines.
More particularly, it relates to such a on-board computer, through which the machine can be adjusted, controlled and/or regulated by adjustment values which are stored and/or inputted in the on-board computer system, and the data stored in the on-board computer system are completable or changeable by input devices, as well as provided with an exchangeable operation plate, the indicating devices and the inputting devices.
On-board computer system of this type is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 40 16 603. Such an on-board computer system provides an improved regulation and control of the machine equipped with it. It has however the advantage that it is relatively expensive. Since in addition a plurality of machines can be available, for example in the agriculture, it is necessary to provide for control and regulation of machine components at least partially similarly built hardware and software. Therefore, in a mass production when it is necessary to equip the machines with the on-board computer systems the situation occurs that the machine user is forced to purchase for each individual machine new corresponding hardware and software with the machine. Under certain conditions however, it does not use all machines and thereby invests in capacities which it does not need under the circumstances. The German document DE 36 12 767 it is proposed to provide an operation surface for an on-board computer system with a quickly releasable connection to the neighboring components. However, only one exchangeable operation surface can not lead to a substantial cost reduction of the machine user, since many machine-specific hardware and software components remain on a machine.